Beneath the Waves
by frustratedpopcorn
Summary: Kendra and Andrew, both from District 4, were separated because of a devastating flood. After eight years, they are both going into the Hunger Games for certain reasons. Will they recognize each other after eight long years?
1. Chapter 1

The day was hot and humid, my worst kind of day. I liked cool and rainy days, where you could dance and enjoy the pitter-pattering of the soft rain on your roof.

I was eight. Andrew was eight, too. We were walking along the beach, hand in hand, my long, brown hair blowing in his face.

"Kendra! Your hair!" He yelped and brushed my hair out of his face. I giggled and pushed him, maybe a little too hard, because he collapsed onto the sand. Andrew got up quickly, and me, with my slow reflexes, couldn't dodge fast enough. We rolled around, both fighting to be on top. Soon, we got up, hot and sweaty. The midday sun burned brightly above our heads.

"Let's head home," I panted.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Neither of us prepared for what we saw when we went back. You see, since we lived in District 4, we lived by the ocean. Sometimes, violent storms and occur clear on the other side of the beach without us noticing, unless, of course, we had excellent hunter vision and hearing. Our tiny little village, that used to be organized and clean, was now a complete mess. Everything was soaked with water, the dirt roads were flooded with water. And just then I realized- we were knee deep in the liquid.

Men and women emerged from the destruction. I recognized my own parents, shivering and clutching onto each other. I let go of the hand that was clutching Andrew's- I didn't even notice I was holding onto him- and ran, more like waded, to my two worn down parents. Little did I know, that that was the last time I'll see Andrew in a long while.

My mom's usually silky blue dress was sticking to her body, muddy and torn. My father's shirt was no where to be seen and his shorts were also tattered. "Kendra?" They called out. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled. "What happened?" They explained the flooding in detail. It wasn't that bad, they say. Judging from my surroundings, it wasn't bad, it was, at least, severe. While we were talking, the water magically washed away. Just a few puddles here and there.

During the next few months, we rebuilt our little village. The seashell decorations were hung up again, the seaweed covered doors. The Reaping for the Hunger Games wasn't postponed even if there was the Great Flood II(what we named it, there was already a 'Great Flood'). The Hunger Games was when one girl and one boy, tributes, they were called, were chosen to represent their district. There were twelve districts. They all were dumped into an arena, and had to fight to death until here was one tribute left. He or she was declared winner. I always thought that the Hunger Games were stupid. I was never reaped, thankfully.

I never heard about Andrew again. Where was he? I mourned him everyday. It has been 8 years, but that's about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of crashing waves wake me up. I look out the tiny window of my bedroom, it was clearly morning already. I stretched my sore muscles and yawned, loudly. My adopted little brother, Ed, poked his head in the room. We adopted him immediately after the Great Flood. My parents got him for me as a companion to lighten up my mood a bit, since I was obviously depressed, boring and devastated then. "Kendra? Can you be, uh, quieter?" He asked.

I was in a grouchy mood, so I retorted, "What? Is my existence bothering you? Do you want me to stop breathing?" Ed held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, don't let out your anger on me. I want to at least be, you know, well rested for The Reaping."

My eyes automatically widen. Oh yeah. That explains the anxiety. It's Ed's first reaping he's twelve, had his birthday party a few weeks ago. Ed snickers at my reaction, and leaves the room, closing the door lightly behind him. I sighed and headed over to my dresser. I pulled out my reaping clothes, a simple blue dress, black flats, and a pearl necklace that Andrew gave me as a gift long ago. I've worn it everyday for eight years. The shiny freshwater pearl still shines. The pure gold chain still flashes in the sun.

After showering so many times that my skin feels raw, I slip into the garments. I pull my hair into a simple ponytail, so that my wavy hair curls on the ends. Tiny, light blue, aquamarine gemstone earrings sum it all up. I look myself up and down in the mirror. I look beautiful, I think, but then I scowl. Smart people don't call themselves beautiful. I don't look beautiful when I scowl. My awkward thoughts make me laugh.

My mom finally decides to wake up. She opens the door to my room and steps in. "Hey, sweetie. You look beautiful." She smiles. "Hey. " I mumble back. Her smile drops almost immediately. "Not excited for the reaping, huh? Ed's been guarding it really well, but you can see the nervousness in his eyes." I nodded. Ed always had this cheerful mood, even if danger is lurking around the corner. "Well, come down for breakfast when you're ready." Mom says, smiling awkwardly. I can hear her quiet footsteps retreating down the stairs.

Minutes later I head downstairs, everyone is crowded around the cluttered table. An extra delicious breakfast was prepared by dad. I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. Ed thanked him too, and when I was scared that he was going to kiss my dad, he man hugged him instead. I smiled idiotically at my whole family, how lucky I was to be raised in such a loving and peaceful one.

We entered the town square. I got my blood drawn. Ed gazed fearfully at the needle, and he audibly gulped. "It's going to be fine." I comfort him. He tried to harden his gaze but fails miserably. "Easy for you to say." He glared. "Okay, let's not fight." I say. "It's not a good place to…" Ed nodded. He waved bye and walked slowly to the twelve year old section. I headed over to the sixteen year olds.

My friend, Corella, stood beside me. "Hey, " she whispered. "How many times is your name in the bowl?" I reply defiantly, "56." Corella's eyes widened. "Really?" "Really."

Just then, our District escort, Pearl, skipped onto the stage. The noise died down surprisingly quickly. "Welcome to the annual Hunger Games!" She chirped. "The 45th, to be specific." Her high and shrill voice echoes around, making my ears hurt. Her bright, frilly pink dress makes my eyes hurt. I don't even want to think about touching all those layers of pink makeup. "I have a special video to show you all today," she squeaks again, in a ridiculous Capitol accent that I have grown to hate. A large screen is projected onto a whitewashed wall. The same video I've watched for four years is shown once again. Nobody watches it, it's the same thing every time.

Once the video ends, Pearl once again comes on stage, her pink heels tapping on the platform. "Well, isn't it time for the most exciting time? The tributes! Ladies are always first!" She shrieks. I cover my ears and frown. That was completely unnecessary. A large, glass bowl is brought up. Slips of paper are inside, 56 of them have my name on them. Kendra Trench. Pearl's hand, decorated with pink, manicured nails, is swishing around the bowl. I fiddle with the pearl on my necklace. She takes an awfully long time.

Pearl heads back to the microphone. The crowd draws in a collective breath. Tension settles around the square, in the downtown of District 4. She unfolds the piece of paper. She opens her lipgloss-smeared lips, and her mouth forms the sound of a "K".

**A/n **

**So, I'm kinda new to this website. This fanfic was sort of an 'experiment', so I don't expect to get many reviews/favorites/followers. But review, PLEASE? I love new ideas and suggestions! Is asking for 1 review a lot?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the Guest reviewer and Follower! It encouraged me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

"Corella Montage." Corella? The name rang out across the square. Corella…it bounced around in my skull. I took in the sight of my best friend since birth, blood all gone from her face, fists clenched tightly at her sides, walking stiffly up the stairs.

I've heard of volunteers before. They volunteer to go in the Games. Should I volunteer? No. Yes. No. Yes. I have to make a decision now! Life or death? No! YES! "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I screamed as loud as I could. Corella looked relieved and pained at the same time. She looked more confused than ever. She took tiny steps back to her place. I took a deep breath, and mounted the stage.

"Wonderful! A volunteer! Your name?" Pearl squealed. "Kendra Trench." I say, determined. This is all on camera. If I show my weakness, then I would be the first target. I even try to smirk, but it doesn't work. I clutch tightly onto my pearl necklace. If I didn't let go of Andrew's hand, like I didn't let go of this necklace…I met my parents' eyes in the crowd. I feel tears starting to pool at the corners of my eyes. I straightened up; I have to appear strong. No crying allowed.

I didn't even notice when a blond haired boy walked up, eyes full of terror. Pearl clapped happily. "Go on. Shake hands. We give you the tributes of District 4, 45th Hunger Games, Kendra Trench and Rush Brooke!" I grab the boy's hand, since he was absolutely terrorized with fear. His grip was weak. He would be an easy kill in the games, I think. I pay no attention until Pearl trills, "May the odds be ever in your favor!" I fight the urge to roll my eyes. People started going to home to prepare for the celebration for 'not getting reaped'. Except for two families.

We are ushered into the Justice Building. I get pushed into a room by the peacekeepers, and they lock the door. I break down. I'm such an idiot! Why did I volunteer? For Corella, of course, but there is no chance for me to live! I sobbed quietly until the someone barges in the room. Corella.

"Why did you volunteer for me?" She asks, hugging me tightly. Her innocent baby blue eyes gazed up at me. I patted her back reassuringly. "I'll be fine." She shook her head and whined, "Kendra! You have to win. For me. Okay? You have a family to come back to, and me! You still have a life to live. Please. Try your hardest. I knew you're talented with identifying plants…" Corella trailed off, tears brimming the corners of her eyes. "Just don't die, okay?" She whimpers. I nod. "I'll try my hardest to win." The peacekeepers open the heavy oak door, and yank Corella out the room. "Kendra!" She screamed one last time.

I fall onto the velvet couch in the corner of the room and my hands instinctively reach up to my pearl. I rub my thumb over the smooth iridescent surface. The heavy door opens again. My family comes in, including Ed. My dad storms up to me angrily and grabs the collar of my dress. "You little filthy piece of-" but he doesn't get to finish. Ed pulls him away from me. I give him a smile of thanks, but inside, my heart is shattered. Was this my dad? I've never seen him act like this. My mom gives me the cruelest glare on earth. "Why did you volunteer? You know how this can ruin the family!" Oh, right. They relied on me for all the money. I did all the work. My parents didn't even work at all! "Hey mom, you know what? I don't even know why you bothered to visit if this is all you say to me." Her next sentence breaks my heart completely.

"We didn't want to come say bye, Ed made us." She sneered. What…? I looked over to Ed. His eyes were casted downwards. "Kendra, I just wanted to say, uh, good luck, and try your hardest to win." He says quietly. "Thanks." I say gratefully, and the tiniest smile makes its way to his lips. The peacekeepers come in, and my parents leave without a backwards glance. Ed, looks back once, and I can easily see the tears staining his cheeks.

I get onto the train. Reporters are everywhere, eager to get a picture of the District 4 girl tribute of the 45th Hunger Games. I cover my face with my long hair, and desperately try to squeeze on the train. I take one last glance at the blue ocean that I may never see again, which allows the reporters to get a glimpse of my face, and board the train.

"Journey to the Capitol!" Pearl squeaks. She claps her hands together delightedly and introduces Rush and me to out mentor, Kai. He seems utterly bored. "So," he starts. "We'll watch the recaps of the Reaping in an hour. During this hour, though, I want you guys to show me what you can do." I let Rush go first.

He talks really quietly and very fast, I can barely hear him. Kai hands him some knives. He's so incompetent with them that he can't even hit the target; the knife ends up sailing in the air towards me. Me, with my slow reflexes, gets hit in the arm. Good thing I only get scraped. "Ow!" I yell. "What was that for?" I say, even though I know he wasn't good when the knife. "I'm so sorry!" He apologizes and comes over to help me up. Kai leans against the wall, smirking. "Haha. Less than 24 hours on the train, an accident happens. It's like this every time." I shoot him a glare. "Whoa, girlie, remember, I'm the victor of the 27th Hunger Games." He laughs wickedly.

I also have a really short temper. So, me being me, I can't help but grab a knife and hurl it at him. Rush is so surprised that he lets go of me. The knife caught Kai by surprise too, but he's skilled. He caught the knife by the blade, and throws it toward me. It lodges mere inches above my head. Where was Pearl when I most needed her?

"Alright, now you've learned your lesson the hard way, we should really go watch the recaps. It's on live television!" Kai walks into one of the rooms with a TV. Pearl comes and joins us. She just applied a fresh layer of makeup, her outfit changed from a tutu to a flowing long dress. Kai taps on the remote, and Caesar's face fills up the screen. He has purple hair and makeup this year. Last year it was a ghastly green color. "Now, let us watch the Reaping recaps!" He announces.

**A/n**

**So, I just randomly wrote this in 15 minutes. But I today think its too bad…just Remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

District One.

Their escort, a woman much like Pearl, skips on the stage. I learn that her name is Esmeralda by Pearl's annoying comments. A blonde girl volunteers. She strikes a ridiculous pose, and winks flirtatiously at a group of boys in the back. Their eyes literally turn to hearts. The girl's name is Shine, I think. A boy volunteers. He towers over the girl, with dark hair and green eyes. I think his name is Lawson. I was never good with names.

District two, their escort comes on the stage. She has the usual Capitol look. The girl tribute has light brown hair. Her green eyes look mysterious and sneaky. I think she has some secret skill that people don't know about. Her name is Ivy. The boy, though, is named Andrew. He's a volunteer. He looks incredibly familiar. Is it the Andrew that I knew? I look more closely at this guy. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and giant muscles. They're probably as wide as my thighs! Yes, he is the Andrew that's been missing all these years. My eyes follow Andrew's movements. He smirks a lot, he likes to show off his muscles to the audience, and nearly all the girls are staring at him. I can imagine them drooling. But this is not the Andrew I knew. That Andrew was sweet and kind. He was shy. This one was a show-off, and was obviously popular. His stance meant, "I'm going to win these Hunger Games!"

None of the other Reapings were extremely outstanding. I saw myself, volunteering. I was emotionless, just like what I wanted myself to be like.

* * *

When we got to the Capitol, millions of colorful people surrounded the trains. They were in the weirdest costumes ever, weirder than Pearl. One lady was completely covered in peacock feathers. Another was covered in paint and tattoos. Fake butterflies adorned their eyelashes. I smiled and waved half heartedly. Rush, on the other hand, was jumping up and down, cheering as if he was one of the Capitol citizens. I guess that was the way for him to win sponsors.

The day was incredibly boring for me, until I saw my room on the fourth floor. The architects knew exactly what I wanted. The walls were painted a pale blue, covered in tiny shells. Sea stars decorated the shelves. My bed was blue, too, with the white fluffy pillows I'd always wanted. I met my prep team, which includes Fannia, Caldwell, and Pomeline, and my stylist, Otto.

They said that I would start with the tribute chariot ride and welcome tomorrow, so they found me some costume. It was blue, with aquamarine gems lining the hem. It was really a dress, it was more like a cape. I wore the same type of shirt and leggings. What was fascinating was that the costume created an illusion of flowing water when I made a movement. It was beautiful. Otto told me that I could keep the pearl necklace.

When I finally got rest, I thought about Andrew. Did he really change that much? Why didn't he tell me? Why did he move to District two? Mainly, did he remember me? The questions would all be answered when I talk to him again, I tell myself. I fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, I jolted awake, realizing where I was. The sun peeked over the artificial trees and I could already hear Pearl's blabbering. God, when would the woman shut up? The chariot rides were to start in the afternoon. I glanced at the clock, it was seven. I yawned, still half expecting Ed to come in and tell me to be quiet. From Pearl's announcements, though, I had to spend the whole morning with my prep team because I heard they take a few long hours to get me ready for the chariot ride. I hurriedly eat my breakfast of pancakes and excused myself from the table.

My prep team was already ready, they were bouncing up and down with anticipation. As soon as they saw me, they squealed and sat me on a chair. They ripped my hair out from its roots, powdered my face, and drew, using a black paint stick thing, who-knows-what on my eyelashes. When I finished, Otto came in. He inspects me from every angle. His green hair bobbed up and down as he nods. "Now you can look." He chimes, and I turn around towards the full length mirror. I gasped.

I was transformed into some sort of beauty. Light blue smudges of color highlighted the blue in my eyes. My hair was braided intricately down my back. But the most amazing part was my costume. It looked, awesome on me. I looked like a brave warrior determined and ready to fight. I smiled and lifted my chin up. Otto and my prep team clap for me. "The chariot ride starts in ten minutes," Otto says. He leads me into some sort of hall. I meet Kai and Rush there. Rush looks at me, "You look amazing," he breathes. I smile charmingly again. Rush returns it with a moment of hesitation.

I scan the room for Andrew. There, I see him by his mentor and Ivy. He locks eyes with me, and I hold my breath, hoping he would run to me yelling, "Kendra! I've missed you! Long time no see!" But his reaction was way different from what I expected.


	5. Not really a chapter, but please read!

**So this isn't really a chapter.**

**As mentioned in previous author notes, this story was kind of an experiment. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, though. I kind of has this story planned out in the beginning, but since it didn't receive as much attention as my other story, Betrayal, I've decided to focus on that fanfic. Since I'm ending this, I decided to write a summary on how to the rest goes. I changed it to tragedy, so just to warn you, Kendra dies:'( but still read it!**

**This was going to be part of my next chapter, but I didn't get to finish it.**

* * *

He winks at me and turns away, no sign of recognition in his eyes. I can feel my jaw dropping to the ground. Shine, from District one, notices this and says,"Oh? You interested in Andrew as well? Too bad, because he's mine."

"I suggest you not jump into conclusions,"I hissed. District one was wearing jewels. Jewels covering every inch of her body, sparkling and shimmering, and, well, shining. Shine was unaffected by the venom in my voice. She just giggles and heads toward Andrew. Shine glances at me to make sure I'm looking, and puts her hand on Andrew's arm. She smiles when Andrew's arm snakes around her waist.

I'm getting angrier and angrier. I can feel my face heating up. Rush comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me. "The ride is starting." And sure enough, once I look back, Shine is getting on her chariot. When District 3's chariot is leaving, I bravely climb up. Two radiant white horses lead the chariot.

When the chariot starts moving, I get drowned in the screams and hollers of the Capitol citizens. They scream my name, over and over again, in disturbingly high voices. They shower flowers, and I manage to catch one. Then I see myself on the screen. The cameras are pointing at me. I think I look…beautiful.

But my pearl necklace is the most beautiful of all. It shines against my neck and against the dress, it looks beautiful. The blue silk my dress is made of creates the illusion of flowing water. Shine is glaring at me, and so is the fiercer girl from two, Ivy.

I'm stealing all their sponsors.

I grin triumphantly, and hold up the flower that I caught and blow kisses to the crowd. The audience goes berserk. They trample each other, screaming 'Kendra' louder than ever.

Slowly, the chariot comes to a stop. President Snow gives the same speech he's been given for the past 45 years. I take my time to size up my competition. No way I'm going to win this. Even Rush could kill me in a few seconds if he had to.

I look over to Andrew, who's absentmindedly fiddling with his costume. He feels my eyes on him and looks over. I try desperately to look away but find myself in a trance. His eyes are locked on mine. But no, absolutely no recognition flickers through them. Rush taps my shoulder and then I realize we're about to leave. I give him a smile of thanks, and, ignoring my mentor and escort I head back upstairs. Tomorrow, the training begins.

* * *

I wake up once again, thinking I was at home sleeping peacefully, but the Capitol smell of the room brought me back. I got up, and pulled on the training gear that my prep team had prepared for me the other day.

"Up already?" Pearl squeaks. I narrow my eyes at her and she shrinks back, nervously looking at the nearest exit. I give her a I'll-kill-you look to intimidate her even more and make myself a bowl of cereal.

Kai and Rush head down minutes later. Rush is in the same training gear as me, a "4" embroidered on the sleeve. We all eat in awkward silence until I dismiss myself from the table.

I am supposed to head down to the training center at ten, but I decide that it won't hurt to go ten minutes earlier. Anyway, I'm a tribute for the Hunger Games, no one can kill me or arrest me. I take the elevator. It's completely made of glass, so you can see the people on the different stories. Right now, it's already flooded with people.

I press on the button for the training center when the District two tributes come in. They are gigantic now that I'm standing next to them! Even Ivy, the girl I described as small, was an inch taller. I was squished at the very corner of the elevator when Shine decided to get on with Andrew. The Careers kept on chatting amongst themselves, not even noticing I was there.

* * *

And then they train for the Games.

Andrew doesn't recognize Kendra, but he thinks the necklace looks familiar.

Kendra tries different to get him to notice her, but he thinks Kendra is just one of his "lovers". Shine flirts with him all the time.

The games start(there was more descriptive stuff), and Kendra risks her life to tell Andrew. Rush saves her every time.

Then Kendra sees the horror of Andrew killing Rush. She realizes he is a heartless Career.

Kendra hides in a cave through the rest of the games, crying over Rush and Andrew.

Then, in the end, it comes down to Kendra and Andrew.

Fireballs chase her to the Cornucopia where she meets up with Andrew.

Andrew kills her without hesitation, and then he notices Kendra up close. He sees the pearl necklace, and he flashbacks to when he gives it to her. Suddenly a gust of wind blow's Kendra's long brown hair to his face(Prologue), and he tries to revive Kendra but she is already dead.

He cries and is filled with regret all his life. He does marry and stuff, but he always has this feeling Kendra is haunting him.

THE END.

* * *

**Sorry guys if you're disappointed I didn't continue the story. I'm really sorry. Check out my other Cato/Katniss if you haven't!**


End file.
